A tiempo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Natsu estaba inconsiente, Lucy estaba desnuda y Happy estaba preocupado. La batalla de Fairy tail habia dado otro nivel y todos estaban en peligro. Pero esta vez Natsu no fallaria como en los juegos magicos, no permitiria que alguien lastimara a Lucy y le daria la paliza de su vida a ese sujeto por tan solo pensar en lastimas a su mejor amiga/Spoiler capitulo 477.
_Nalu está en mis venas, me encanta esta pareja y no me canso de escribir de ellos cuando me viene la inspiración. Basado en el capítulo 477 del manga, aviso de Spoiler, aunque creo que Facebook y las peleas entre fandoms son suficiente para decir que está pasando XD_

 **A tiempo**

Su cuerpo ardía y dolía en partes iguales. No estaba seguro de que estaba pasando, pero lo último que recordaba era a Zeref mencionar algo sobre ser hermanos, el disparo al libro E.N.D junto con el dolor simultaneo que sintió como si fuera a él. Las lágrimas de Happy pidiendo que no muriera y que buscaran otra solución.

¿Era eso la realidad?

¿Era el E.N.D?

Si esa fuera la realidad estaba seguro de dos cosas. A primera era sobre lo bien jodido que estaba. La segunda era complicada, no tenía muchas soluciones y había estado dispuesto a acabar con Zeref para proteger a sus nakama.

Aun lo haría.

Pero no estaba seguro si soportaría la conciencia sobre las lágrimas de Happy y sus otros amigos si algo le pasaba. Aunque era mejor lagrimas a que algo les pasara. Tenía que pensar rápido en alguna solución, pero estaba dispuesto a morir si fuera necesario en el momento.

…

No sabía cuánto estuvo inconsciente, pero juraría escuchar voces de Lucy y Happy a lo lejos. También había un olor nuevo en el gremio. De pronto todo se puso de cabeza y sintió su cuerpo en una extraña posición, pero aún estaba algo inconsciente y solo sintió algo blando sobre su cara.

¿Ese era el aroma de Lucy?

Se preguntó si gracias a kami o extraños sucesos, había terminado nuevamente en una posición comprometedora como de costumbre. No se quejaba, en realidad le daba gracias a dios por esa oportunidad.

Escucho unas palabras de Lucy y Happy antes que salieran corriendo, fue en ese entonces que por fin logro abrir los ojos y medio incorporarse en el suelo. Un mal presentimiento lo inundo, todo estaba en silencio, las voces de todos no estaban y sus olores tampoco. Se levantó con dificultad antes de escuchar un grito de guerra de parte de Lucy.

-Ya se está metiendo en problemas-murmuro antes de ver para abajo.

¿Por qué estaba desnudo?

Definitivamente Lucy era una gran pervertida. Rápidamente tomo la ropa que estaba a su alcance justo para escuchar algo proveniente de otra habitación.

-A partir de este momento, voy a cortarte lenta y dolorosamente, rebanarla, y darte a esta mujer en trozos-murmuro la voz de un hombre.

Su cuerpo quedo en shock ante el poder de esa amenaza, la respiración de Lucy se había cortado y juraba haberla escuchado tragar saliva. Sus sentidos se habían agudizado y sus ojos se llenaron de ira ante tales palabras dirigidas a la adorable muchacha que tenía como compañera.

Que alguien se atreviera a decirle tremenda amenaza teniéndolo a su lado.

Le daban ganas de partirle la cara.

El sujeto dijo algo más que su enojo no permitía procesar.

-Podría dejarla sin nada más que su cabeza-añadió el hombre.

-¡Lucy! cuidad-

Justo cuando salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, vio en cámara lenta aquel objeto dirigido a Lucy. Un terrible dolor de cabeza le llego, un recuerdo de los juegos mágicos cuando el Rogue del futuro había atacado a Lucy, como había intentado bloquear al ataque pero al final había matado a la Lucy del futuro. Pero fuera quien fuera, había matado a Lucy frente a sus ojos.

Había fallado.

Pero no esta vez.

Con una mayor velocidad que en aquella ocasión, logro ponerse frente a Lucy y sujetar el arma con su brazo. Este pronto comenzó a derretirse ante el enojo que brotaba por todo su ser.

-Incluso si todo lo que queda es una cabeza, Lucy seguiría siendo Lucy-murmuro recordando de pronto la sonrisa de la chica.

Noto la incredulidad de todos.

-Pero habría mucho menos de ella con nosotros, así que…-una ira le lleno al imaginar esa escena frente a él.

Sin lugar a duda si eso hubiera ocurrido, el tipo frente a él ya estaría sin duda muerto.

Ese idiota se había atrevido a decirle esas cosas a Lucy.

Su mejor amiga. La chica rara del gremio que había luchado valientemente con tal de defenderlos en muchas ocasiones, quien lo pateaba cuando se metía a su casa y luego le ofrecía comida, quien lo acompañaba a misiones aunque sus destrozos terminaran con la recompensa…quien lo había esperado por más de un año y recibido con una dulce sonrisa.

Una ira lo lleno y giro a verlo con cara de furia.

-Y…¿Qué te parece si en su lugar, te doy la paliza de tu vida?-murmuro con su magia rondando a su alrededor.

-Natsu-dijo la primera emocionada.

-Finalmente hizo su regreso-dijo Happy entre lágrimas.

En cambio Lucy solo sonreía divertida, como si hubiera estado esperando su llegada en cualquier momento.

-¿Disfrutaste de tu pequeña siesta?-menciono con brazos en sus caderas.

Su ira disminuyo bastante al verla sana y salva, por el momento.

-¡Sí!-expreso con determinación-Recargado y listo para ir-

Ahora…nuevamente a la pelea.

 **Fin**

 _Admito que la idea me llego al ver memes en Facebook :D_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
